Life is Lived on the Edge
by JMaine
Summary: This story takes us through the life of Calithil of Mirkwood. She's a young elf with a passion for archery. As she nears adulthood, how will Legolas react to the feelings he begins to have for her? Read and Review! LegolasxOC I DO NOT OWN LOTR! AU
1. Chapter 1

It was still dark outside when the young elleth awoke. The moonlight was still gleaming upon her golden hair, which was mussed from a night full of innocent dreams of chasing butterflies and racing up endless trees. Though she had stayed up far too late, her mind was far too stimulated to sleep any longer.

Slipping out of her small bed, she walked with careful steps to the gown her mother had laid out on her chair the night before. It was a sky blue with silver vines embroidered around the drooping sleeves, the hem and around the waist. This elleth was never fond of gowns, for she preferred the comfort of leggings and a tunic. Yet, she couldn't help but be fascinated her mother's needle work and baffled by the dedication she put into her projects.

"Now, what are you doing up, my dear Calithil?"

A small gasp escaped the child's lips as she turned to face her mother, who smiled at her with knowing eyes. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, fixing the misguided folds of her dress and smoothing out the fine fabric.

"I could not sleep, nana! I did try! I counted backwards from 1,000 and everything!" the indignation in Calithil's chime-like voice tempted a chuckle to escape her mother's lips. A pout found its way to Calithil's face, showing she was clearly upset that her efforts to be patient had failed, though she followed her parents' advice.

"Ah, my dear, maybe we should tell Prince Legolas these end of the week rides are not good for you! I'm sure he will understand if you cannot handle them!" Her mother said with a gleam in her eye.

Calithil's sapphire eyes grew large, "No, Nana! I can handle it!" The determination in her daughter's voice brought forth a small chuckle from Aurora. She inherited this from her father, thought Aurora as she rolled her eyes ever so slightly.

These rides came every seven days, and were the highlight of Calithil's week. She was given the honor of going for little outings with the prince because her desire to learn to use a bow. On her birthday, she told her Ada, Thorontur, that she would like nothing more than to be the best archer in Mirkwood. With proud eyes, her father said that in order to be the best, she would have to learn from the best. Together, they crafted a small bow for her to use, with delicate vines wrapping around it. He had given her an old quiver of her brothers, and told her he would have to find her a teacher.

"But Ada, are you not the best archer in Mirkwood?" she had asked him.

"Ah, my daughter, there is one of equal talent (if not more) that I'm sure would teach you if I ask politely." Thorontur responded gently.

Upon asking King Thranduil, who Thorontur was the personal guard of at the time, he then passed the message on to his son. Hesitant at first, Legolas did not know what to expect from the elfling; not many children had the patients to learn the art of archery, let alone female children. Finally, however, he agreed.

"Come along then, lellig. I will make you an early breakfast, and nay, we will not be cancelling your ride today." A soft smile traced Calithil's lips, "However, you must let me fix your hair after you eat. You do not want to be a mess for your special day!"

With a small skip in her step, Calithil followed her mother down the branch-like stairs of their home. As she finished her breakfast, her mother called her over to one of the cushions with a brush in her hands. They sat in the open air, as they watched the sun appear making the dew on the grass and trees sparkle like precious jewels. The sun's early morning rays painted the sky delicate colors of pink, orange, and began chasing away the dark navy of the night sky. Her mother hummed ancient songs as her fingers twisted and folded her daughters hair into delicate braids which crowned her head, connecting in a v, allowing most of her hair to cascade down her back.

"Who is this woman, sitting with my wife?" A baritone voice said from the doorway of their veranda.

"Ada! It's me!" Calithil said, giggling as she ran towards her father who lifted her, placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Ah! I suppose it is!" Thorontur said, with his brow furrowed. Aurora walked up to him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, before he let Calithil down on the floor.

"Nana, when will he be here?"

"In a few hours, my love. I doubt he has even been woken up yet!"

After a few excruciating hours, Calithil heard the sound of hooves gently hitting the grass outside. Her mother and father looked at each other with puzzled faces, "My love, were we expecting any guests today?"

"I do not remember, Aurora. I did not believe so…" Thorontur responded, with just the slightest glance to his now scowling daughter. "Calithil, do you know who would be coming to our home this early in the morning?"

"Ada!" she pouted. "It is Prince Legolas! He's come for our weekly ride, remember?"

Before Thorontur could respond, there was the soft chime of bells at their door. Calithil's sapphire eyes grew large, and she suddenly became fascinated with her sleeve.

"Will you not answer the door, Calithil?" Aurora asked.

The little girl mumbled her answer, so quietly that her mother could not establish the beginning of a word from the end. With a gentle sigh, Aurora glided to the door and opened it slightly.

"Good morning Lady Aurora," said a confident, but gentle voice from the door.

"Good morning, Prince Legolas. Please, come in," Aurora opened the door a bit wider, and welcomed the prince into their home. "Calithil, are you rea- Calithil?"

An empty chair was replaced by the one that was once filled with the young elleth. Legolas became aware of a muffled child's voice coming from the upstairs. He watched as Aurora took in a deep breath, and turned gently to him, "Please, my lord, give me one moment."

With quick, but ever graceful steps, Aurora made her way up the stairs to one of the closets of their home. She turned the nob, quickly opening the door only to have two bodies crash out of it. Legolas looked up to see Calithil struggling to lift her brother off of her small frame.

"Gondien! Get off!" Calithil groaned underneath her brother's weight.

"Sorry, little one, but I can't hear you. Your speech seems to be garbled by the lack of air in your lungs. Annunciate!" Gondien teased as she squirmed beneath him.

With a roll of her eyes, Aurora grabbed hold of Gondien's ear. The ellon yelped as he rose slightly for just a long enough time for Calithil to slip away and hide behind her mother's gown. "Gondien, you should really only challenge people who are your own size," Thorontur said calmly from his place in the kitchen.

Thorontur, walked up to Legolas, placing their hands on each other's shoulders in greating. "I apologize for my son's behavior. I hope he takes his training a bit more seriously, though I know he probably does not."

"You know your son best, Lord Thorontur," said Legolas with a hint of a smirk on his face. He turned his attention to the young elleth coming down the stairs, still hiding behind her mother's skirts. "Calithil, are you ready to go?"

Her sapphire eyes met his, as she slowly stepped out from behind he mother. Legolas walked over to her with soft steps and kneeled to be eye level with her. He reached out his hand to the golden haired elleth with a gentle look in his eyes. "Come on, Calithil. We have a big day ahead of us, and we have to head out now!"

With a small grin she placed her small hand in his, while receiving a gentle kiss from her mother. She walked out the door finding her face to face with a brilliant white horse. Calithil stepped back in surprise, into Legolas' legs.

"He can sense that you are nervous Calithil, you must not be afraid of him." Legolas said placing his hands on her small shoulders. Calithil swallowed her fear, and took a tentative step forward. She stretched out her hand to the large animal, but instead of bringing its head to her hand, it nudged her lightly with its nose. Calithil staggered back a bit, but soon found herself with a giant grin plastered on her face.

Legolas walked over to the girl, scooping her up into the air and placing her on the horses back. He gracefully mounted the beast behind her, reaching around her small frame to take hold of the reins. "Are you ready?" He asked her gently.

Calithil looked up over her shoulder with a warm, glowing smile, "Yes, Legolas! I am ready!"

With that they rode into the woods, with her small bow in hand and her quiver on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thank you so much for reading! I didn't expect to have people reading/reviewing so soon, but keep 'em coming! I only ask that you keep the reviews positive/constructive :) I'll try to respond to any questions/ideas that you have for me in my little notes here before the next chapters, so don't be shy! **

**I do not own LOTR, but Calithil and her family are all mine ;)**

The white horse trotted along the woodland paths. His hooves making soft noises in the dirt below, as his two riders were transported in silence. The elven city of Mirkwood was just starting its day. Elleths of all ages released the windows from their bound state, and began to rouse their families. People greeted them as they made their way towards the archery range; this was when Calithil heard her name being called.

"Calithil! Mellon!"

Forgetting she saws not the only rider, Calithil whipped her head around, only to bonk her nose off of Legolas' bicep. With a gentle tug on the reins, Legolas brought the horse to a slower pace and turned as well. He saw an elfling with curly brown locks running to catch up with them.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Calithil, I have told you that these lessons are for you alone, not a group of your little friends."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but she is just trying to say hello…" mumbled Calithil looking up and over her shoulder at the prince under her long eyelashes. With an exasperated sigh, Legolas turned the horse around so they could see the small elfling huffing below them.

"Oh mellon! I did not notice who you were riding with… I am sorry my lord!" Squeaked the small girl, as she curtsied politely.

"We really must be going, little elf. You can speak with Calithil after her lesson." Legolas said, with a cold and distant tone that scared the little elf.

"Norisona, I will be with you after, I promise!" Calithil said warmly to her friend.

Legolas abruptly turned the horse back in the direction they were going before, and felt Calithil slump over just a bit. He saw her small arms cross in front of her chest, and her head dip down. He took a deep breath. They traveled in an uncomfortable silence for a few more turns and bends, before the archery range came into sight.

Legolas gracefully dismounted, turning to reach up for the small elf. She allowed him to pick her up off of the saddle and set her on the ground. She turned away from him, fiddling with the soft folds of her skirt, her bottom lip pushed forward.

"Calithil, why are you pouting?" he asked, hardly understanding what could have upset the child, for she was just smiling a second ago.

She looked up at him with a furrowed brow, and even Legolas had a hard time not admitting to himself the child could probably get whatever she wanted with a face like that.

"My lord, Norisona just wanted to see me shoot. She hoped that maybe you wouldn't mind her coming along…" Calithil suddenly became fascinated with the dirt under her shoes, shuffling her feet back and forth creating a small mound between them.

Legolas sighed. By teaching Calithil how to shoot a bow, he was doing a friend a favor. He valued the support he had from her father, and owed him his life. He did not, however, agree to babysitting a whole heard of elflings, and that was exactly what he was trying to avoid. How could one explain that to a child, who cannot see past the fact the cold hearted prince shooed away her friend as if she were a pestering fly on a horse's back?

Just as he opened his mouth to explain his actions to Calithil, he found that she had already made her way to the large Oak tree and was tying back her long flowing sleeves. Adjusting his bow, he gently made his way over to Calithil and kneeled before her.

"Calithil," Legolas said cautiously, yet firmly. "You know these days are meant for you to learn the skill which is archery, not to be playing with your friends, yes?"

Calithil kept her eyes away from Legolas'; she tried to focus on the individual blades of grass, or the small insects that crawled through them. She knew her evasion wouldn't last long, as he gently tucked a stray hair behind her small pointed ears.

"Calithil, look at me."

Her sapphire almond eyes found his icy blues, and he saw the faintest trace of tears building up in them. Legolas valued how bold the child was when she had first answered him, praying that she would never lose the confidence to speak her mind; he only wished that she would gain the wisdom on when to do so, and when to not.

"I did not mean to brush your little friend aside," Legolas said gingerly, allowing the elleth before him to absorb the rare apology he was giving. "I only wish to make you the best archer in all of Mirkwood, and that would be hard if you were distracted by your peer, would it not?"

"I guess so, my lord…" she mumbled, trying not to show the small glistening tear threatening to fall down her cheek.

With a sudden flash of green, Calithil found herself being lifted up into the air. A small gasp escaped her lips as the elven prince spun her around a few times until she began to giggle. He perched her up on his shoulder, gathered her bow and quiver, and paraded her to her shooting place.

"Alright, little bird, show me what you remember."

After half an hour of correcting her stance, reminding her for the thousandth time to bring her thumb to her chin and to place three fingers on the string instead of two, they finally began making progress. She would stand on a shooting platform and go through a mental checklist. She was hitting the target more consistently today, and was quite proud of herself. She drew back the bowstring, inhaling as she touched her thumb to her chin. She found her target and released the arrow while exhaling. She heard the arrow pierce the target, in the layer just outside of the bulls-eye.

"Well done, Calithil," Legolas said from behind his student. He walked up to her carrying his own bow, taking an arrow from his quiver and shooting at the same target she had. First, he hit the center, earning a small cheer from his pupil. Then, he drew back another, and split her last arrow in two.

The elfling stood with her mouth open, in utter amazement. Legolas nonchalantly placed two fingers under her chin and closed her mouth playfully. She pursed her lips at him, when she saw him smirking.

"Someday, when I'm big, I'll do that to one of your arrows and we'll see how you like it!" Calithil threatened, a determined glint reaching her eyes.

Legolas raised his eyebrows at Calithil, taken aback by the sudden boldness of the girl before him. This girl had a certain fire burning within her, and he could only imagine it growing as she did. Legolas realized that the elfling before him would reach adulthood far sooner than he would like. He would miss the carefree soul running through the woods, and climbing trees; the one who tumbled out of the closet, wrestling with her brother.

A chime-like voice broke him from his thoughts. "What now, my lord?"

A trace of a smirk found his way to his face, "First of all we must address that when we are out here during your lessons, you must call me Legolas. You make me feel much older than I am!"

Calithil's eyes lit up as he spoke, "Yes, my lo- Legolas!"

Legolas then looked around the woods surrounding them, "Next, I shall race you to that tree. Your father says you are quick, but I have a hard time believing him. I think me may have mistaken you for someone else…"

"I'm fast!" Calithil cried indignantly.

"Prove it, little bird!" Legolas chided as he ruffled her hair darting off towards the tree.

With a small skip, Calithil ran off after Legolas only to find he had climbed up the tree. "Come on, little bird. Climb up!"

They spent the rest of the day climbing the trees of Mirkwood until they rested upon one of the branches of the oak tree. It was one of the oldest trees in the area, and had branches that put the other trees to shame; they were thick and sturdy, wide enough for the elven prince and the young elleth to sit together on one branch.

They watched as birds perched on the branches and how the clouds moved across the sky. He loved the way her face would light up when she saw a hawk, or watched as a baby bird flew for the first time. Soon though, he felt her head fall back against his shoulder, her eyes lids closing slowly. Using this as his cue, he picked up Calithil and jumped lightly down from the branch. She nuzzled her head into the shoulder of Legolas' tunic, and he carefully placed her up on the horse. Mounting quietly behind her, he placed her head back to his chest, cradling her as he made the way back to her home.

When they returned to her home, Legolas brought her up to the front door, gently jingling the chimes at the door. Aurora smiled as she welcomed them back into her home.

"Thorontur is out, my lord," Aurora whispered. "Would you mind bringing her up the stairs to her room?"

"No, Lady Aurora, I do not mind." Legolas said softly. Calithil nuzzled her face his chest as they made their way up the stairs and into her small bedroom.

Legolas pulled back the covers of her bed and gently placed her down. He pulled off her leather boots, and placed them below her bed. When the covers were gently tucked around the sleeping elleth, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Looking upon the sleeping child, he silently prayed that she would not grow up too fast. She was far too innocent, too free to be subjected to the world's cruel twists of fate. He leaned forward and placed his lips to Calithil's forehead.

"Sleep well, little bird," he whispered, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! This one is a bit longer than the others, but I don't know when I will be able to update next. There has been a definite time gap between this chapter and the next, but Calithil hasn't reached "maturity" yet. More like a teenager is what I'm going for. I have read stories with elves turning of age at 50 and 100... this will be critical info later on, so if any of you know the answer, let me know! **

**In other news... I GOT ACCEPTED TO MY FIRST COLLEGE TODAY! HURRAH! I received a presidential scholarship, too! XD I'm clearly too excited to function, haha!**

**My thanks to all of you who have favorited, followed, reviewed, and read this story! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**I do not own LOTR, sadly...**

**XOXO**

It had been years since Legolas carried the young elleth home after a day of archery lessons. Their weekly rides had turned into monthly, for both of their duties required more of their time. Calithil was half way to adulthood, and was already showing off her maturity. She was taller, with long golden hair that past just below her shoulder blades. Her dresses no longer hung loosely from her body, but clung to her waist and chest. Her skin was slightly tanner than the rest of the elleths, for she was under constant exposure of the sun.

Calithil's body was toned, more so than the typical elleth for she trained with a sword, bow, and short blades as often as she could. Wrestling matches with Gondien still ended with her gasping for air beneath his weight, but she would last longer and longer each time.

Calithil gathered her family's laundry, and made her way out the front door. She barely made it four steps when a voice as sweet as honey called out from behind her.

"Calithil! Wait up, mellon!"

Calithil smirked, and turned to see her childhood friend Norisona jogging with a basket full of laundry. "Good morning, Norisona."

Together the girls made their way down to part of the river they use for laundry. The young elleths removed their cloaks, and made their way to the washing rocks. It was early yet, so the girls were among but a handful of women washing. As they began their work, Calithil and Norisona passed the time talking, watching the other women's washing techniques, and mimicking some of the snobbish elleths they were often trapped with during healing lessons.

When the girls had finished with the scrubbing, they made their way to the clothes lines. They began laying out the garments when Norisona tugged on Calithil's hair.

"Ow, Nori! What was that for?" Calithil scowled.

Norisona gave her a stern look, placing her hands on her hips. "Look who's gallivanting after his lordship…"

Calithil looked over her friend's shoulder, and saw a gaggle of elleths walking with Legolas and some memebers of his guard. Among them was Alya. She was the same age as Calithil and Norisona, and has never treated them with much respect. Gondien was among the guard, and Calithil rolled her eyes as he winked at one of the girls.

"Nori, let us go. I do not wish to be subjected to my brother's teasing," Calithil pleaded.

Norisona quirked her eyebrow at her friend, "Says the girl who lives to put her brother in his place! Stay and help me put the laundry on the line, Calithil! Where's the brave elleth warrior I know and love?"

With a sigh, Calithil continued to put the laundry on the line. She could hear her brother's voice as well as Alya's voice grow louder as they made their way towards the stream. She knew it was only a matter of time before—

"Calithil! My wonderful baby sister!"

Calithil rolled her eyes and turned to face her brother placing her hands on her hips. She had a hint of a smirk on her face, as he watched the group make their way over, while Alya shot the girls a condescending look.

Norisona and Calithil bowed their heads to Legolas, "Gondien, shouldn't you be helping father? I believe he asked you to help him fix the wobbly chair in the dining room."

"Calithil, I am merely taking a break from work," he said nonchalantly. "Maybe you should take a page from my book and enjoy your life for once! Or maybe you should start acting more like an elleth your age should! Sword fighting and playing warrior should be replaced by needle work and cooking."

Calithil's eyes narrowed, and she heard Norisona whisper, "Calm down, mellon." How could she? Her brother was challenging her in front of not only her peers, but the prince himself.

"Maybe you should start focusing on your needle work, Calithil." Legolas said calmly. "It's an important skill, and you will use it a lot throughout your life."

Calithil's eyes got big. She turned to the prince and opened her mouth; an acidic comment poised on the tip of her tongue. He saw her think about putting verbally lashing him, and braced himself for the impact of her words. What surprised him was that her expression became stoic, and her stare icy.

" I suppose you would know best, my lord," Calithil said, curtsying and bowing her head. But when she looked up at him, there was a ghost of a smirk gracing her face. "I will, however, gracefully ignore your suggestion. I am extremely good at sewing, and I should be working on things that I have not achieved a great level of excellence in."

The elleths around him gasped, including Alya. "How dare you show such disrespect to Prince Legolas?"

Gondien turned towards Alya, "Calm down, Alya. My sister has a quick tongue, and she does not lie. She sews quite well."

Well, at least he stands up for me, Calithil thought. She brought her gaze towards the fuming Alya, who was shooting daggers at her with her eyes. Calithil bowed again, a bit more sarcastically this time and turned to Norisona who wore a small scowl on her face, "Let's go back to my house and work on some healing techniques."

With that the two girls bowed to Legolas one last time, and began to walk away. That's when she heard his static voice call her name.

"Calithil, do not forget about your lesson tomorrow morning."

Calithil stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder with the slightest smile gracing her face, "Of course, my lord. I never forget."

The girls made their way back home, and giggled as they ran up the stairs into Calithil's room.

"How bold you are, mellon! Your acid tongue will be the death of you I swear!" Norisona exclaimed.

Calithil laughed it off, "It was not acidic, Nori, and you know it! You knew I had worse things to say, but I believe I acted quite tame."

Norisona rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep a straight face for long. Soon enough, the elleths were cast into a full fit of laughter. This, of course, attracted the attention of Calithil's parents.

"Now, what would two young elleths be giggling about on this fine summer's day?" Thorontur asked suspiciously. "It would not be about a certain ellon, would it?"

Thorontur brought his hands across his chest in mock anger, "It is not so much about a certain ellon, my lord, but more about a certain elleth who cannot hold her tongue!" Norisona gasped between fits of laughter.

Thorontur raised his eyebrows at his daughter as her laughter turned into nervous giggles. "Norisona would not be talking about my daughter, would she?"

Calithil looked up through her eye lashes, "Yes Ada, she is talking about me."

"And what did you say?" Thorontur asked, with just a hint of a scolding father in his voice.

The girls recalled the events of the day, and Thorontur couldn't help but smile. He soon found himself shaking his head at the boldness his daughter, but he was glad that she could take care of herself. He saw as she reenacted how she bowed to him and told him how she wouldn't forget about their training tomorrow.

Thorontur's shoulders shaked with laughter, "Calithil, be prepared for an arduous day of training tomorrow. He will not go easy on you after you talked to him like that!"

"Oh," Calithil said. "I did not think about it that way."

"Of course you didn't!" giggled Norisona. "Better go to bed early tonight!"

Calithil smiled at her friend, "Yes, but the sun is still high, and the laundry is drying. We should spend the day doing something fun for once!"

"What happened to practicing our healing techniques?" Norisona asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Later! Today, we go running through the woods and swimming in the river! Maybe we could go watch my brother shoot?" Calithil rambled off the list of possibilities while spinning around her room.

Her father chuckled in the doorway, " Stay out of trouble, you two. Be home before dark, please. And Norisona, you're in charge!"

Calithil stuck her tongue out at her friend smiled triumphantly. "You only want to watch your brother shoot so you can taunt him!"

Calithil smiled, devilishly. " You know me all too well, mellon! Come on, let us go!"

With that, the girls sprinted out the door, giggling as their long hair trailed behind them like the tails of shooting stars. They sprinted down the twisting wood paths for a while, when Calithil slowed to a stop just out of sight of the archery range.

"Calithil, what is it? The archery range is over there!" Norisona pointed out.

Calithil held up her hand , placing a finger to her lips. "Climb the trees with me. We shall take them by surprise!"

With a bit of hesitation, Norisona followed Calithil up the sturdy trees of Mirkwood. And like children of the forest should, they made their way from tree to tree with very little effort. They climbed up a sweet fruit-bearing tree, climbing out over the scene below.

They saw fourteen shooters total, among them were Gondien and Legolas. Seven were practicing with their bows, while the other half sparred. The girls crouched on their perches and observed the ellons. Gondien and Legolas were sparring. Calithil admitted to herself that her brother was pretty good, but he lacked in the agility Legolas had. They watched for a little over fifteen minutes, silently critiquing each member of Legolas' guard.

She looked down at her brother, and she noticed a pause in their fight. Legolas was whispering in her brother's ear, abnormally quiet. Calithil noticed Legolas looking up at their branch out of the corner of his eye.

Calithil looked at Norisona and mouthed, "He knows we're here."

The girls nodded at each other and crouched as low as they could possibly get. They watched as Legolas went and retrieved his bow. Calithil cursed under her breath. Turning to look at Norisona, she motioned for her to get back closer to the tree trunk. As if she were a cat, Norisona made her way there, tucking herself out of sight.

"Legolas!" Gondien shouted, a little too loud. "I bet you cannot shoot that fruit off of that branch!" Calithil looked around, noticing the fruit in question was just behind her head. She rolled her eyes, He will be the death of me! She thought viciously.

Legolas smirked, "You doubt my archery skills, Gondien?"

Gondien seemed to look at Calithil straight in the eye, mischief emanating off of him in distinct waves, "Of course, my lord."

Calithil sat perfectly still, putting all of her trust in the ellon below. He quickly drew back his bow and took the deep breath and released.

"Calithil!" Norisona screamed from the trunk.

The prince had, of course, hit his mark, but poor Norisona couldn't contain her anxiety any longer. Calithil shot her friend a stern look over her should, then rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Nori. Don't worry I'm fine."

"Ah, I believe there are some little birds in the tree, Legolas," Gondien taunted. "Hello, Norisona and Calithil!"

"Hello Gondien," Norisona said shyly.

Calithil rolled her eyes and looked down to the ground making eye contact with Legolas. She swallowed hard, blushing slightly as she turned away. "Norisona, let me get down first so I can show you how."

Calithil walked across the branch delicately, making her way to the trunk. She selected only the strongest branches for Norisona to follow her down on, and made sure they were all close to one another. When the two elleths' feet reached the earth, the ellons approached them.

"Did you come out here to watch your big brother train?" Gondien proposed , confidently. "Did you come to admire my skill?"

"Your skill of losing?" Calithil said, innocently batting her eyelashes.

A few of the ellons stifled their laughter as a scowl appeared on Gondien's face. "Your sister may yet beat you in a physical battle, Gondien, but she matches you in a war of words!" One of the ellons said from behind her brother.

"Okay Calithil," her brother said, getting a little agitated with the taunting. " What shall we make you do, since we've caught you spying?"

Calithil stepped in front of Norisona, defensively. She didn't want her friend getting in trouble for something that was her idea. The ellons in front of her whispered to one another intently. Legolas was just outside of the group, staring at her for a while, then he suddenly whispered to Gondien. Calithil's brother cocked his eyebrow at the prince who nodded.

The ellons parted, looking at the girls. "Alright Calithil," Gondien said with a smirk. "If you can shoot Legolas' bow and hit inside the yellow section of the target, you and your friend are free to go."

"And if I miss?"

Gondien's grin grew, "Then you'll be washing my armor and tunics for a year."

She rolled her eyes, but reached her hand out to Legolas. She kept her eyes locked on her brother until she felt the weight of Legolas' bow in her hand. She turned to him and he handed her a single arrow. As Calithil made her way to the target, she tested the bow string. It was a heavy bow; the tension is much higher than the one she was used to. She bit her lip, realizing that Legolas came up with this challenged, and it was intended to make her fail. Why does he hate me so? Calithil wondered.

Calithil stood on the shooting platform, and positioned her feet. She bent her knees, and attempted to pull the bow string back. It resisted her and she nearly lost her grip on it. She heard the soft chuckle of the ellons behind her and her brother say, "It's too big for you, little bird!"

Gritting her teeth, Calithil reset her feet. She wrapped her three fingers around the bow string, and with a deep breath, pulled the bow string back. She lunged away from the target s lightly, trying to focus on the target instead of the searing pain coming from her shoulder blades and bicep. Calithil found her target, and released the arrow and her breath in unison. She heard the arrow pierce the skin of the target.

"You have got to be joking," She heard her brother say.

Opening her eyes, she saw the arrow landed on the outermost section of the yellow area of the target. Calithil's eyes went wide, and a grin appeared on her face. She quickly composed herself before turning to her brother. Gliding over to where Legolas stood she dropped the arrow into his out stretched hand, and smiled up at her brother.

"Have fun doing your own laundry!"

Gondien ruffled her hair, "That's the last time I challenge you for a while, Calithil. You did well." He wrapped his arms around his sister and lifted her into a gentle hug. She giggled as he spun her around once then twice, and placed her next to Norisona who was grinning.

"Let's head back, before they come up with another crazy thing for you to do!" Norisona said, beaming at her friend.

"Of course, mellon. I'll race you home!" Calithil exclaimed, as the two girls went running off down the trail.

Gondien clapped Legolas on the back, "You taught her too well, Legolas. But I can see that she surprised you today just as much as she surprised me."

Legolas smirked at his friend, "Yes, I am quite surprised and proud. She's definitely showed how well she can react under pressure."

" You're still going to give her the most difficult practice of her life tomorrow, right?" Gondien asked, mischieviously.

"Of course, Gondien. What kind of teacher do you think I am?" Legolas said, who clearly had something insane in store for the young elleth in question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before you finish this, read what I have to say:**

**IT HAD TO HAPPEN! JUST TRUST ME AND DON'T GET MAD! **

**Vocabulary that is good to know:**

**l'osi- Grandmother on mother's side.**

**Also, don't get too upset about who the person above is. It's necessary. :)**

**This is a long one... should all the chapters be this long from now on? What do you think?**

**I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed and read and all of that jazz :) I love hearing from all of you, so keep reviewing! **

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own lotr... yup, every time :-P**

**XOXO**

She was running in a dark place. As vague as that may seem, that's all she had to offer as a description. The floor was made of stone, for her soft leather shoes made a distinct tapping noise as she sprinted down the corridor. The air was awful, and she deduced that she was in a cave somewhere. She turned, looking desperately over her shoulder for some reason to stop running. There was no relief, however, only the ever growing orange light that seemed to be hunting her.

Calithil wasn't alone. She heard a deep commanding voice which sounded so familiar, though she could not place it to a face.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

A hand gripped her forearm and dragged her on. They jumped over a large gap missing in the stairway they were on, and made their way to a thin bridge. They crossed in haste, but one stayed behind.

"YOU, SHALL NOT PASS!" She heard the thud of a wooden object against stone, followed by the crumbling of the center of the bridge and the bright orange light fell. A whip like projection took the person on the bridge down, and he was holding on for his life. He looked up at the group, his face admitting defeat.

"Fly, you fools!"

Calithil lunged forward at an attempt to reach the figure before he fell to his death below, but someone grabbed her forearm. She turned to push the person off of her, and met a set of icy blue eyes.

"Legolas?" she whispered.

" Calithil, wake up," he said to her. "Calithil, come on."

" I have to help him! Let me go!" Calithil screamed.

His face stayed stoic, just as it always was whenever she was being stubborn. Someone just died, Calithil thought. Someone just died to save us. She raised her hand and slapped the prince across the face.

A startled grunt woke her up. Her eyes snapped open to see a cascade of blonde hair moving across a person's face, as he fell to the floor. Calithil gasped, pulling the covers up to her chest, placing her back against the wall.

"You pervert! Get out!" she screamed. The figure on the floor looked up. Oh no, she thought.

She had just slapped Legolas, and not just in her dream.

Not only did she slap the prince, but she called him a pervert. All of this, and the sun wasn't even beginning to grace the sky with its presence.

"Good morning to you, too," Legolas said getting up from the floor.

"My lord," Calithil began. "I'm so very sorry! I didn't realize who you were…"

It was still very dark in her room, so she could only see a trace of his features. "You should be more alert when you sleep."

_Says the elf-prince that just got slapped_, Calithil thought. She rolled her eyes, and found herself looking at an unlocked and open door which lead to her balcony.

"My lord," Calithil began. "Why would you be sneaking into my room at this hour? My lessons do not start this early, and you haven't picked me up for one in years… I usually meet you there."

She saw the dark outline of the prince shift a bit, "You're beginning early today."

Calithil's jaw dropped open just a bit. "Why didn't you use the front door?"

She heard Legolas sigh, "I didn't wish to wake your family, and I was checking to see how well you react to an unexpected attack."

_Is it just me, or does he seem a bit nervous?_ Calithil looked at Legolas, an incredulous expression gracing her face. "Get dressed," he said. "A dress will not work for you today. I recommend a tunic and leggings. Bring your short blades and your bow."

"Yes, my lord," Calithil answered. Then they both sat there waiting. "My lord?"

"Yes?"

Calithil could feel her cheeks burning, "Will you please give me some privacy? I do not believe you watching me change is part of the lesson."

She wished the light had been better, because Calithil was sure his face would have been priceless. A small smirk graced her lips, as she heard Legolas open his mouth only to close it again.

"I'll be waiting below, Calithil. Use the balcony exit," He ordered.

She watched as Legolas made his way out to the balcony, gracefully jumping over the railing.

"As you wish, your highness," her voice thick with sarcasm. "You're such a show-off!"

"I heard that," she heard him call up from below.

Rolling her eyes, she fumbled her way around the room looking for her clothes. She came across a pair of brown leggings and a light-weight, blue tunic. The sleeves ended just below her deltoid, and the fabric clung to her body, ending at her hips. Calithil left the first clasp unbuttoned and put her soft leather boots on. Grabbing her light traveling cloak from behind the door and slinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder, she made her way to the window. Looking down, she saw Legolas calmly petting his horse's nose.

He suddenly looked up towards the balcony, "Jump down, Calithil."

Calithil looked down. It was a lot higher than she was used to, seeing as her room was on the third story of their home. If it was the second floor she would be fine, but this was a whole different story. She swallowed hard and called out softly, "I think I will meet you outside the front door."

Legolas left his horse's nose and walked over, directly beneath the balcony. "Do you trust me?"

Calithil's eyes grew large, "Pardon me?"

"You heard me, little bird."

Calithil's looked suspiciously at the prince below and replied hesitantly, "Yes, my lord."

"Then jump."

Calithil put one leg over the railing and shook her head. She sat there for a second, still straddling the railing. Calithil took a deep breath, bringing herself to a crouching position. "Ready?" she whispered from her perch.

"Yes, Calithil. Jump!"

With that, she pushed herself over the edge, preparing her legs for impact. It never came. She was suspended in the air, two sturdy hands gripping her waste. She looked down and found Legolas looking up at her. He brought her feet down to the earth and whispered in her ear.

"That is the last time I help you jump," he said, his words were cold. "Do you understand, Calithil?"

"Yes, my lord," Calithil mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Your lesson has begun, you may call me Legolas, remember?"

"I remember, Legolas," Calithil's voice said, barely a whisper.

They walked over to the horse, and Legolas turned to help her on. She cocked her head to the side, questioning his movement.

"I do not need your help getting on the horse, Legolas. I am twenty-five, you know," She said, throwing him a mischievous smile.

She placed her foot into the stirrup and swung her other leg over. She looked down at Legolas, triumphantly. He was smirking.

"And where am I supposed to ride?" He asked her, a condescending tone leaking into his voice.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. Legolas sighed, "Like you said, Calithil, you are twenty-five years old. You are too young to be riding in front of me on a horse. Please get down."

Calithil felt the same heat rushing to her cheeks again. She swung herself off of the horses back and watched as Legolas jumped on, neglecting the stirrup entirely. Calithil assessed the situation; she could no longer use the stirrup to get on and saw the prince's outstretched hand. She reached out for it, and he quickly grabbed her forearm and flung her onto the back of the horse.

As soon as Legolas touched her hand, images of the dream surged into Calithil's brain. The bright orange light, the figure falling into darkness, a dwarf, two men, four hobbits, and an elf, they were all there in vibrant flashes. There was something else there too. An evil she had not picked up on before. A subtle hum of darkness surrounded one of the hobbits, but what was it?

A voice shook her from her thoughts, "Do you understand, Calithil?"

"Huh?" she said, not realizing the prince had been talking to her. They hadn't even begun moving yet!

"Calithil, were you not paying attention?" he heard her mumble a response behind him. Sighing, he repeated himself. "We will be riding at a fast pace, so I recommend that you hang on."

She looked around, "To where, Legolas?"

She heard him sigh, exasperated, "My waist, Calithil."

Blushing furiously, Calithil tentatively placed her hands around his waist. Keeping herself far enough away from him, so she didn't feel awkward—not that it helped much.

With a quick mumble to his horse, they were off. Calithil felt herself being flung back slightly and grasped on to Legolas a bit more tightly. She felt herself being tossed around as they flew through the woods to the archery range. They arrived at the clearing, and she gracefully dismounted. She walked over to the benches and set her bow and set her gear down.

"We start with conditioning. Follow me." He said gruffly.

Taking off her cloak, she turned to face her instructor, "Alright."

With that they were off. Calithil raced through the trees trying to keep up with her instructor. He was quick, and easily left her behind. He climbed the thinnest trees, and ran over the most unstable surfaces. Still, Calithil followed, trying to hold her footing. For the first few miles, it wasn't that bad. As they were nearing the archery range again, she thought the run was over.

She had never been so wrong.

They continued on, past the archery range and towards the river. Calithil followed Legolas as he jumped rock to rock to the other side; slipping occasionally and almost falling in twice.

_Why is he taking me this way?_ She wondered,_ Is this because of my tone yesterday? He can't be that upset!_

They she caught sight of Legolas turning back, and they finally ended at the archery range. She made her way to her gear, and dug her canteen. The sun was already high in the sky, telling her it was around midday. She groaned to herself, realizing that practice was far from over.

"So what now, Legolas?" she asked, turning to face her teacher.

He wasn't there.

She looked around the archery range a bit, but the prince was nowhere to be seen. "Legolas?" she called, hesitantly.

She placed her small swords back into their sheaths on her hips and gathered her bow and quiver. Calithil drew an arrow, carefully threading it on the bowstring. "Legolas, this isn't funny," she called out again.

No answer.

Calithil closed her eyes, and listened hard. She could hear the flutter of a bird's wings as it flew from branch to branch. She heard a deer walking through the woods, brushing against the branches of the lower brushes. Then, she heard it. A snap of a twig that was far too light to be anything born of the wild.

Calithil felt something watching her, and looked over her shoulder slightly. Her eyes caught sight of broken branches at the base of a tree. She allowed her gaze to go up the trunk and saw the shadow of a figure up there. Drawing back her bowstring, she aimed and shot quickly, hearing the arrow pierce the tree. The shadow of the figure moved quickly and she heard something land not more than ten feet behind her.

Before she could turn and fire another arrow, she felt an arm wrap around her neck, putting her into a headlock; a blade putting the slightest bit of pressure on her back.

"You and your brother have the same weak spot," Legolas whispered in her ear. "You forget to guard your back!"

_I will not let you win so easily,_ Calithil thought to herself. She dug her jaw into is bicep so she could breathe a bit easier, and snuck her hand down into the crevice of his elbow, and placed the other on his hand wielding the dagger at her back. She twisted his dagger hand back and flipped him over her shoulder. The elf landed on his back, giving Calithil enough time to unsheathe her blades.

As he got up, Legolas saw Calithil crouching low, preparing for his next attack.

"It is not fair, Legolas, to begin training without telling me!" she cried indignantly. "I could have shot you!"

Legolas lunged at her, their blades clashing.

"It is not fair Calithil," Legolas said, as he dodged one of her lashes with ease and blocking a kick, "that you disrespect me in front of our kin because I am desperately trying to tell you that there is more to your life than fighting!"

She looked up at him with a blank expression, giving him time to kick her feet out from underneath her, placing a knee on her chest and holding her arms with a single hand above her head. He placed the knife to her throat.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her chest rising and falling rapidly from exhaustion.

"You know what I mean Calithil, do not act so naive!" Legolas spat. "You should have grown out of this tom-boy phase long ago! You should be learning things young elleths need to know for their futures; like cooking and sewing! You should be talking about ellons, and praying they court you when you come of age! You will have a husband someday and will be expected to be a mother, not a warrior. Leave the fighting to those who were born to do it!"

Legolas was furious, but instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth. Truthfully, he'd love to have a thousand warriors as dedicated as Calithil. Calithil looked up at Legolas, the anger inside her finally boiling over. She opened her mouth, and then closed it inhaling deeply. She rolled her legs up, grasping Legolas' torso between them and flipped him over; using his own weight against him. She ended up on top of him, straddling his waist. One of her knees holding down his arm by his side, the other foot pushing his arm away from their bodies.

Legolas looked up at her with wide eyes. "Leave the fighting to those who were born to do it? That's what you have to say to me?"

He heard something catch in her voice, and noticed her eyes filling up with tears. The hand holding the short blade to his throat was shaking.

"If you hate me so much, why do you bother to continue teaching me?" She asked, pure loathing seeping into her voice. There was a fire in her sapphire eyes, one that he had barely seen before. It was kindled by pain instead of determination, and the pain was caused by him.

It killed him.

Legolas released the knife that was in his out stretched arm, and grabbed hold of her wrist, flinging her over onto her back once more. He knocked the swords out of her hands, holding her hands in his above her head.

"Calithil! I do not hate you!" He said, allowing his usually calm voice came close to a yell. He saw her flinch slightly as his words pierced her ears. He felt her trying to shift her weight beneath him, but it was no use. "Stop moving, Calithil, the fight is over."

"If it is over, get off of me, your highness."

He looked down at her, the bitterness of her words should not have affected him the way they did. He got up, offering a hand out to her as well. She slapped it away.

"I do not need your help!" she cried, turning her heel and running off towards her home. _This is ridiculous,_ Legolas thought, as he ran after her. He caught her around the waist and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the archery range.

"Put me down, now!" She screamed, shrilly.

"No." He replied.

She kicked and squirmed but it was no use. He brought her back to the benches and set her down. She tried to get up again, but he just pushed her back into her seat.

"Calithil," Legolas said, his voice still stern, but not as loud. "Stop acting like a child, let me speak to you."

"Any words that leave your lips at this point, I will not listen to!" She yelled, a single tear slipping down her face.

"What if those words are an apology?" He asked, tentatively.

She looked at him with teary eyes, realizing that things would never be the same with him again. "Do you not think I could be a great warrior?"

"Calithil, I did not say that. I said that it is not your duty to fight. You have many other talents, or so I've heard. Your healing skills are unmatched by your peers, and even some of your superiors," Legolas said, trying to calm himself down. "I have heard that you are an amazing cook, and that you can even cast intermediate spells. Not elven magic either. Mithrandir has taught you, has he not?"

"My spell casting has nothing to do with this," Calithil whispered. "How do you even know about that? It is not something my parents discuss lightly."

"They discussed it with my father, and I was present," Legolas explained. "This is beside the point, Calithil. I just think it's time that you start considering your furture as an elle—"

"I believe our lesson is done," Calithil interrupted, standing as she finished speaking.

"Pardon me?" Legolas questioned, rising with her trying to keep a grip on her hands.

"I have learned all I can from you, my lord. I no longer wish to be your student."

The words hit him as if they were arrows piercing his chest. He looked at her as his mouth opened slightly in protest, but she placed her finger to his lips.

"Thank you, Legolas," She said, her words icy and her stare cold. "but your right. It's time that I moved on. I believe it's time to visit my l'osi, for a long, long while."

Legolas dropped her hands, "Calithil, no."

Calithil gathered her belongings, and pulled her cloak over her shoulders. She took a deep breath, and began walking home.

"At least let me bring you home!" Legolas called out.

Calithil turned and faced him, "No, my lord. You have done enough."

She left him, standing there in the clearing utterly dumfounded. She had a bit of a limp as she walked away, and he noticed that the side of her leggings were ripped, and tinged red. He looked at his blades that were cast away on the ground. _I cut her? When?_ He thought.

Cursing himself, he collected his gear, and hurried back to his home. Gondien was waiting outside for him, and Gondien greeted him.

"Hello, Legolas! How tired is my sister?" he asked suspiciously.

"Have you not seen her yet?" Legolas asked.

Gondien quirked his eyebrow, "What troubles you, Legolas?"

"I told your sister that she should start worrying about her future as an elleth," Legolas answered.

"Oh," Gondien said, a certain understanding in his voice. "My lord, you know your shoulder is bleeding, correct?"

Legolas looked at his shoulder. It was strange, he hadn't noticed the pain before now. He swore under his breath, making Gondien raise his eyebrows in response.

"Did Calithil do this to you?"

Legolas nodded, "We were sparring when I told her my concern."

Gondien looked shocked, "Is she okay?"

"She wants to go to Lothlorien. She wants to live with the Lady Galadriel," Legolas answered quietly, "and it's because of me."

Gondien's eyes got wide, as he looked at his friend. "She was asked to go a while ago, but not for another year. L'osi wants her to develop her gift."

Legolas nodded, turning his head away from his friend.

"I'm going to see her, Legolas," Gondien said. Legolas nodded in response.

Calithil tore through the front door, startling her mother who was sewing in the chair just outside of the walkway.

"Calithil? What is wrong?" Aurora asked, a worried tone was thick in her voice.

Calithil walked over to her mother, tears stained trails all down her face.

"Nana, I wish to live with L'osi," she said, her whole frame beginning to shake.

"Why, my love? What happened at your practice?"

Calithil told her mother every word that was said, and her mother's blank expression worried her.

"My daughter, if this is what you need, it will be done," she said slowly, "but are you sure you want to leave because of a thing an ellon said? Even if he is the prince of Mirkwood… what you want to do is for you to decide."

Her father entered the sitting room from the backyard after hearing every word that was said, followed by Gondien bursting through the door. They all looked at the young elleth kneeling in front of her mother's lap.

"I will go to Lorien, Nana," Calithil said, confidently. "I will live with the Lady Galadriel."

Calithil packed her room up into leather bags, dresses outweighing the leggings. She walked down the stairs and ate a final breakfast with her family. It was silent, except for the requesting of certain items that were out of reach. Gondien reached under the table and squeezed his sister's knee. She looked at him, squinting her eyes in response.

"I love you, Calithil," he mouthed, a single tear leaving dripped down his face. Gondien quickly brushed it away and stood up. He walked over to Calithil and kissed her on the forheard. "Tell l'osi I said hello, and give Haldir hell for me."

Calithil stood up and hugged her brother kissing his cheek, "I love you, Gondien. And Haldir won't know what hit him!"

Gondien smiled and ruffled her hair, "That's my girl!" And he walked out the door.

They heard the sound of horses coming up to her home, followed by a knock at the door. Thorontur welcomed Haldir himself into their home. Calithil gathered her bags and brought them out to the carriages. Thranduil walked over from his place beside Legolas, and placed a hand on Calithil's shoulder.

"We hope your journey is a safe one, Calithil of Mirkwood," Thranduil said, gently, "and that you will find it in your heart to return home someday."

Calithil nodded, and bowed politely to the king.

"Mellon!"

Calithil turned in time to catch Norisona in a hug. She felt the elleth crying into her shoulder.

"You will write to me, will you?"

"Every day, mellon," Calithil said gently pulling away. Calithil then scolded her playfully, "Do not get bound to a man while I'm away!"

They laughed and shared a tearful goodbye. She turned to Legolas who approached her with a package.

"I do not want your charity, my lord," she said, cooly.

"It is a gift that would have found its way to you on your birthday next month," Legolas said, the formality in his voice made Calithil's heart clench. "Use it well, it was crafted by hand."

_My hand,_ Legolas thought.

"Thank you, my lord," Calithil said, bowing. This was not what she needed right now, but wouldn't dare to turn a gift away and embarrass her family.

She walked up to the horse Haldir had brought for her and mounted on her own. She turned and looked at her family, and blew them a kiss.

"I will return, Nana, Ada," She said, her voice as gentle as the summer winds. "And when I get back," a mischievous glint appearing in her eye, " I will be one of the fiercest she-elves you ever laid eyes on!"

Earning a smile from her mother, her father came with a leather bound gift. "These were mine once," he said gently. "I forged them when I was just a bit older than you, may they bring you safely home to us."

She pulled back the leather to reveal two short blades with a fine silver hilt. She looked down at her father from the horse, bent over and kissed his head, "Thank you, Ada."

With that, the company moved out. Legolas watched as the small warrior he once knew left the woods she once called home. He saw that her hair was tied just as those days long ago; a braid crowning her forehead, connecting in a v on the back of her skull. He watched as she rode away without a single glance back at the world she was leaving behind.

He was about to turn away when he felt a sharp pain just behind his ears. "I am angry with you, Legolas. There is no denying that," Calithil's voice said to him. He turned to see why she had come back, but saw that she was staring at him from her horse too far away to be speaking so calmly. He could tell her lips were not moving, and soon realized it was all in his head. "I need time to grow up my own way. I am not the same little elleth you once knew, my lord. Do not blame yourself entirely. It was bound to happen. I just wish it wasn't your words that drove me to leave."

He looked at her with wide eyes, and swallowed hard. "Legolas," he heard her sweet voice say. "Goodbye."

Legolas stood there, watching as the young elleth he once knew rode away. He wished more than anything that she was ten years old again, riding in front of him on his horse to the archery range. He wished to see the happiness in her eyes when she succeeded in shooting his bow. Legolas waited until he could no longer see her, then walked slowly back to his horse and rode home.

Calithil was welcomed in Lorien with open arms. She began unpacking her belongings in her new room when she came across Legolas' package. She sat with it on her bed, contemplating whether or not she should open it. She lifted it up, shaking it gently. The object moved against the wrapping inside.

"Open it, Calithil," a calm voice said from the doorway.

"l'osi," Calithils said. "I did not hear you come in!"

The lady Galadriel smiled at her, "Open it, little bird. I will see you down at dinner."

With that, the lady of the wood glided down the hallway and out of earshot.

Calithil looked at the box, and sighed. _Fine,_ she thought,_ I will open the damn box!_

She pulled off the thin ribbon used to bind the package, and lifted the lid. A wrapping obstructed her view of the object; shuffling through the paper she found a small note. The handwriting was delicate, and she rolled her eyes. It was from Legolas.

_Calithil,_

_I know you leave because I have angered you. I do not beg for your forgiveness, for I know I do not deserve it. Truth is, I would love to have a thousand more warriors like you. Your determination is admirable, and your ability to learn is outstanding. I have enjoyed teaching you. Lorien has gained a skilled warrior._

_I give you this gift, not out of the hope you will forgive me after you open this, but out of the hope that you will continue to use it. You have learned so much since our first ride, and I would hate to see you return lacking the skills you have worked so hard to obtain._

_I believe you will recognize the object as soon as you get over your stubbornness and decide to open the package. Do me a favor and if you hate it, do not burn it. Give it to Haldir, or someone else who can utilize it._

_Regards,_

_Legolas _

Calithil looked down at the wrappings in front of her, and delicately removed them. She gasped; her hand flying to cover her mouth. A single tear ran down her face.

Legolas had given her his bow.

**Don't worry :) **

**Legolas is in for a big surprise when she comes back ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!  
****I am so very sorry for not updating at all over the past two months. Seriously, I feel like a complete jerk! Classes and jazz band got in the way, and I haven't been able to sit down and write D: HOWEVER! Since this is a short one, I should be able to crank out another chapter tonight! Thank you for being so awesome and following/reviewing. I really enjoy reading your reviews, since it gives me extra motivation! KEEP REVIEWING, TELL YOUR FRIENDS! I WILL APPRECIATE IT! If you have any questions/suggestions, I'm all ears! Please keep all comments positive/constructive, because NOBODY likes a negative nancy!  
****Again, thank you and ENJOY! 3**

She walked with careful steps toward the gentle forest stream, where a grey-clad figure stood. He observed her movement as the wind gently blew around her ankles, and voices of the woods began to change. Calithil had a ferocious elegance to her, which she balanced with poise and power. Without a word, Calithil turned her gaze to the water just beyond her and her teacher. Quickly, she brought her gaze to the wizard before her, who shielded the spout of water his student threw at him.

"Calithil, you must not give away your attack with your eyes!" Gandalf shouted. "Your gaze lingers far too long to be affective! You will get nowhere with technique like that."

Calithil pursed her lips, and placed both hands on her slightly broader hips. Her long blonde hair was collected in a series of braids which all joined together in a rope-like structure down her back. Her tunic was a dark blue, with long sleeves, and a fitting bodice. Her most prized possession—a bow—was slung across her back with her quiver. Two long blades rested on her hips. Her exposed ears had several piercings on them, and as she approached her teacher, her steps made no sound.

"If I am not to look at what I am going to throw at you, how am I to know exactly what is there?" Calithil questioned, "If there's a dandelion nearby, you might get that tossed at your face! What good will that do in battle, Mithrandir?"

A small smiled came upon Gandalf's face, "Calithil, you have trained so hard with me over the years and have mastered so much… Do you think you can at least master this last thing before you leave these woods?"

Calithil's head cocked to the side slightly, tossing a strand of hair across her face. "Gandalf," she whispered. "What do you mean?"

Gandalf looked at his pupil. "Did you forget Calithil? You turn 50 this weekend; you will be of age.

Calithil's eyes grew wider. She had completely forgotten. The deal with her leaving to study in Lothlorien was that she would have to return the week of her coming of age day. She dreaded this day; not for the new responsibilities or the chance to see her family again, but she would prefer to have her celebration here. Mirkwood no longer held any interest to this future lady of the wood.

"You leave when you return, Calithil," Gandalf chided. "Don't you remember? Your mind is aging more quickly than your body!"

A small smirk appeared on Calithil's face, "Mithrandir, you doubt my mind?"

Gandalf cocked an eyebrow, failing to notice the wave of water about to drop onto his pointed hat. Calithil lifted her eyes upward and cleared her throat. Gandalf followed her gaze just in time to have a plethora of water fall on his face.

"I did not know elves were known for their sense of humor, Calithil," grunted the wizard, trying to hide his pride.

Calithil quickly gained the composure her people were famous for, giving her teacher a stoic stare, "I merely did as I was instructed, Mithrandir… you are far too brilliant of a teacher."

With a wink, Calithil took off towards her house in Lothlorien. She heard Gandalf's laughing fade as she raced up the stair case and into her room, to find her bags were already packed. The closets were emptied long ago, and only a single hair brush and traveling gown was left on her bed. Calithil gently touched the white fabric with small silver leaves following the hem.

"Do you like it, Calithil?"

"Yes, my lady," Calithil said, bowing to her grandmother in the doorway. "Thank you for this gift."

"Let me help you with your hair, dear one."

Calithil allowed her grandmother to help her get ready to leave. She was fastened into her dress after a swift bath, then seated in front of her vanity as her grandmother worked her hair. With quick and talented fingers, the Lady Galadriel created two simple braids which met at the back of her granddaughter's hair, allowing the rest to flow freely down her back. It was perfectly straight, shining in the afternoon sun spilling through the window.

"I will miss you, Calithil," Galadriel said, softly after a long period of silence and braiding.

"I will miss you as well, my lady," Calithil said, turning to smile up at her grandmother.

Galadriel smiled at the young woman before her, "I will not be seeing you off, little bird, but I do have some final words for you, if you'll take them."

Calithil nodded, "l'osi, I always take your words, final and first."

"Don't hold your anger towards the prince of Mirkwood," Calithl opened her mouth to protest, but a slender finger was placed on her lips. "No, little bird, listen. He did not mean any harm by what he said to you… yes I saw the note, he wrote me one as well. Do not hold a grudge, dear one… prove yourself to him."

Galadriel took her granddaughter's hands in hers, pressing a note in them while kissing her forehead. "Have a safe journey, Calithil."

With that, she was gone.

Calithil looked at the folded paper in her hand, it read:

_Prove yourself to him, Little bird._

_Love always,_

_L'osi_

Calithil rolled her eyes. Her grandmother could be quite romantic at times. She grabbed the remaining bags in her room and made her way down the stairs. Her carriage was there, as well as Gandalf. Calithil smiled and jumped into her teacher's arms.

"I will miss you, Mithrandir!" Calithil cried. "Please say you will come to the celebration this weekend? You will bring your fireworks, will you not?"

Gandalf let out a hearty laugh, "Of course, Little Bird! I will bring my best and brightest, just for you!"

They released, and Calithil turned directly into the chest of Haldir, "Am I invited to your party, Lady Calithil?"

Calithil wiggled in the guard's grasp, "If you let me go, Haldir, of course!"

They embraced momentarily, and Calithil boarded her carriage, "Goodbye!"

With that, she departed for Mirkwood and it finally occurred to her.

_I'm going home._

**Next Chapter should be posted tomorrow evening! It's about half-way done ;)**

Read and Review, por favor 3  
XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**So I must yet again, beg for forgiveness. **

**I TOTALLY TRIED TO POST THIS WEEKS AGO! But, alas, my computer hates my guts and decided to say "OF COURSE I POSTED IT" then didn't. So here I was think you you all hated it because I didn't get any updates, and then I came home from Costa Rica, and realized $H!T IT DIDN'T EVEN POST *swear on swear on swear*... and to add onto that, the second chapter I was going to post deleted itself... so yeah. That's my welcome home from a foreign country story. It was quite pleasant (not!) **

**But here we are! It is time to do this chapter, and yes to the GUEST who sent me a review... there is now some romance! ;) **

**Enjoy... and I'm sorry for being so delayed. I have some interesting and angst-filled ideas that will come soon... You guys deserved a little reward for being so patient with me! 3**

**I adore you, thank you for being amazing people, and I AM SO GOSH DARN SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I will be more mindful of the postings :) **

**READ & REVIEW! but always be polite :) I do not respond well to mean words, and ill tempered people :)**

**I DO NOT OWN LOTR... though, Calithil is mine... will not share.**

**XOXO ~~Enjoy~~**

Gondien made his way down to the training area down the woods and just over a small brook. They hardly used this place to train anymore; Legolas had told him that the other locations were more suitable for the training they needed. Gondien was never one to question the prince publicly, but this training site was the best one with access to many different terrains and enough room to spar freely.

It was still too early to begin training with the others, for they had not arrived yet. Gondien slid off the back of his horse and placed his belongings on the benches under the large fruit-bearing tree at the edge of the training area. It was a Saturday. Yes, one of their Saturdays. He would be here teasing his little sister about how she was awful at hiding in a tree, or how she couldn't pull the string of an ellon's bow.

Gondien slung his quiver over his shoulder, and picked up his bow in his left hand. He placed the right hand on the trunk of the tree, and looked up. He saw a small bird sitting up on one of the highest branches, and he couldn't help thinking about a day that didn't seem like too long ago…

~~~~~~FLASH BACKS ARE SEXY AND YOU KNOW IT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gondien approached the training area in the woods. It was the best place to get in some early training, and he should be commended for that, right? He wanted to better himself for the sake of Mirkwood's royal family, and become a stronger and better warrior that his parents would be proud of.

It was just your typical Saturday… the one where his sister had an archery lesson with Legolas.

Gondien was about a hundred yards away when he heard Calithil say, "Legolas, why can't I fly like a bird?"

Gondien heard something that could have been mistaken for a chuckle escape the revered prince of Mirkwood's lips, "Calithil, you do not have wings like a bird. You are not meant to fly!"

Gondien was sure his sister would be pouting at this point, and decided now was the time to present himself. He stalked up to the benches just behind his sister, and went to grab her. To his surprise, he saw that she moved herself just a few feet over and avoided his grasp.

"Gondien!" Calithil's little voice scolded.

Gondien smirked at Legolas, "If you keep this up, I'll never be able to sneak up on her again! You are ruining the best parts of being an older brother!"

"Gondien, you should be proud that your sister could avoid your advances," Legolas said, with a hint of a smirk.

Gondien smiled, as he watched Calithil make her assent up the large fruit-bearing tree, "She'll make a great warrior someday."

Legolas turned his head quickly towards Gondien, his brow furrowed, "You can't be serious?"

"Why can I not be?" Gondien gave his prince a quizzical look.

"She is an elleth," Legolas started, shaking his head. "She already shows qualities of a great healer, but I doubt that our fleet could afford a liability like Calithil. She has a great spirit, but I fear that she would become a distraction."

Gondien was about to reply when he heard Calithil say, "Look, look, look! An eagle!"

With her little hand pointing to the sky, and sure enough there was a giant bird flying overhead—barely in eyesight. A small giggle escaped her lips and Gondien went to respond to Legolas' last remark when he heard his sister scream.

It looked like she was flying. Down, and down she went, in a tail spinning nose dive. Blond hair flying back over her shoulders like wings, and her scream her own personal bird call. Legolas reacted quickly, and ran over to the girl, catching her moments before she hit the ground. Gondien ran over to Legolas to see his wide eyed sister with tears appearing in her eyes.

"What on earth were you doing, Calithil?" Gondien screamed.

She looked up at her brothers with tears just beginning to fill her eyes, " I just wanted to fly…"

With that, she grasped Legolas' tunic and turned her face into it, her shoulders shaking violently. Legolas just held her, cradling her gently with his chin on her head, a slight hum vibrating through his chest. He heard him say, "Hush, Little bird. You're safe now." Legolas lifted his eyes. Gondien just nodded his head when they made eye contact.

She was, indeed, a liability.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of the Sexy Flashback that wasn't sexy….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gondien shook his head. How could he have been so blind? She's no longer the little girl who tried to fly like a bird by jumping from a tree. She is a elleth; a strong, independent, and talented elleth who would have been an asset on any battle field. Gondien looked up into the tree which served as her take off platform all those years ago, and saw a typical eagle; nothing of great size, just your average bird of prey. It looked at him with a cold, harsh eye.

"Eagles always remind me of her, too."

Gondien turned to see his mother walking towards him. He smiled at her as they watched the bird dive and soar off into distant skies.

"I miss her, nana," Gondien said, calmly.

"I know, dear one, we all do."

"But you don't have to miss me anymore, now do you?"

Gondien turned quickly to see a woman in a sky blue dress with silver leaves and vines wrapping around the hem. She began walking towards him then broke out into a sprint. She jumped into his arms and they embraced for the first time in ages.

"Don't tell me you actually missed me, Gondien!" she giggled as they put their foreheads together while he held her in the air by her waist.

"Oh, little bird, you have a way of twisting reality!" Gondien said. And for the first time in years, he laughed.

Gondien made the choice to skip practice that morning. He rode home with the biggest smile on his face, with his treasure on the back of his horse. Calithil sat delicately on the back, giggling and squirming to touch the nearby trees; leaves still glistening with the morning dew. Calithil's giggling ceased as her bright eyes were drawn to a flowerless and leafless apple tree. It was only just beginning to bud, much later than normal.

"Gondien," Calithil began. "Why is the tree there just budding? It should be producing sweet apples by now."

Gondien smirked, "You didn't notice how fresh the buds were on the giant apple tree at the range, little bird?"

"No… I was far too involved with greeting you!"

"Calithil, they haven't budded since you left."

Calithil just shifter her weight on the back of his horse, then transferred to the sidesaddle position. Gondien knew that Calithil always found a way to make any misfortune her fault.

"The whole wood does not revolve around a single elleth, Calithil." Gondien chided.

He felt her hands wrap around his waist, her cheek finding a resting place on his shoulder, "I should not have left."

"No, you shouldn't have gone at all. Everyone missed you—yes, Calithil, I mean everyone!"

Calithil rolled her eyes gently. Gondien's horse came to a gentle trot as they entered the elven villiage. Calithil straightened her back, and lightly held her brother's waist. She lifted her head, holding her chin at a delicate, yet modest level. _How grown you are, Little Bird,_ Gondien thought to himself.

Young ellons and elleths sauntered to the sides of the well used bath. Soon, more and more came to see the surprise return of Calithil. Thorontur rode up to his beloved daughter.

"The royal family wishes to welcome the young lady of the wood home," He said, beaming.

"Ada," Calithil smiled gently. "That is not my title."

"Not yet, but believe it or not, they do adore you. They have missed you dearly… as have I," He leaned over and kissed her head lightly.

Just below the steps of the royal family's abode, Calithil was gracefully lifted off the horse by Gondien. This was exactly the home coming she did not want. All the pomp and circumstance was unnecessary. There were more curious powers at work; an active dragon, Smog was just one pressing matter which needed attention. Why weren't they taking care of that?

Gondien gave Calithil a warning look; steely eyes narrowing slightly, and a hard stare. Calithilwinked at him before gently turning towards the face of the elven prince. His eyes widened slightly upon seeing her clearly for the first time in years. Her bright sapphire eyes were full of light and maintained their integrity over the years. Her high elvish cheek bones were graced with a light flush, and her hair gently framed her face. Legolas' gaze lingered a fraction of a second too long on her lips, for she gently cleared her throat to question his delay. He held out his hand for the young elleth, in which she gently placed her hand. Their eyes snapped to each other's immediately. An electric current ran through his veins, making it hard to focus on anything but her. She gently applied pressure to his fingers to wake him up , though her gaze was a bit too focused as well. All happened within moments; mere second so only a few noticed (including Gondien).

Legolas collected his nerves and regained his stoic face. He guided the elleth around the horse and presented her to his father. His gaze wandered to their hands, just barely touching. Would she find it in her heart to forgive him? He could only hope.

His father's voice broke his thoughts, "Welcome home, young Calithil. We have missed you and the light you bring to the realm. The forest has lost a certain _sweetness_ without you here. We are honored that you are home for your coming of age celebration!"

She felt legolas drop her hand, and her heart settled to a more comfortable rhythm. She looked to the family and gently began to speak, silencing the entire wood.

"It is an honor to be welcomed home with such warmth," a smile graced her lips. " I hope to stay as long as I am needed, and as long as my talents prove useful to our home and people. Thank you, for bringing me home."

Calithil bowed first to the royal family, then turned quickly to the sound of a child crying. It was a small elleth not too far from her; she was too young to have remembered Calithil in anyway, but she was sobbing uncontrollably. Calithil ignored whatever speech that was being given and walked directly to the young girl and leaned down next to her.

"Little one, what has happened to make you cry so?" Calithil asked gently, analyzing the elleth for any wounds.

"My-m-m-my doll…. F-fell into t-the road," she gasped between sobs. "The guards would not let me g-get her. Sh-she was my nana's!"

Calithil scooped the elleth up, "We will look for her together, okay?" Calithil turned to the smiling lady and lord, "thank you , but this is a pri—"

"Yes, dear one," the king said. "Welcome home, we shall see you soon!"

The elves found their ways back to their daily tasks, and Calithil began to dry the young elleth's eyes, while adjusting her on her hips.

" I'm s-so sorry, L-lady Calithil," she stuttered, "I ruin ev-everything!"

"Oh no, sweetheart," Calithil cooed, "you have rescued me from giving speeches! Now, let us find your doll!"

Together the two elleths searched the earth. For hours they looked, and soon the sun was high in the sky, signaling it was time for a mid-day meal. The sobs began to return.

"Shh," Calithil cooed, once more. "Go home, sweetone. I will bring her to you by tonight. What are you called?"

"Lelah," she whispered.

"Alright, Lelah, I will keep looking. Even if that means all night! You will have your doll back, I promise!"

Lelah planted a light kiss on calithil's cheek, "Thank you!" Then she scurried home.

Calithil sighed. This would probably end badly. She was determined to keep her promise. She scoured the mud until she decided to retrace her steps. She found herself in a small alley of trees, sheltered from the rest of the world. Maybe it got tossed aside?

"Is this what you are looking for?"

Calithil looked to see the elven prince himself behind her holding up a muddy doll. The sky was turning pink with the setting sun, and Calithil was running out of time.

"My lord," Calithil bowed. " You did not need to do that… but your help is much appreciated."

Her decorum upset him. Sure Calithil was always polite, but Legolas would classify this as cold and detached. Though, he knew he had it coming.

Calithil approached him with an outstretched palm, "I shall go clean her up—"

"Come to dinner, your whole family is at the dining area with my father. We can clean her up before, as well as return her. So you will not break your promise."

"I was unaware of such dining arrangements."

"My father imposed himself on your family time," Legolas answered. "Though, I recommended he did this later."

"Well, he is king," Calithil sighed. "and you are not. I will do what he asked. It would be _unladylike_ to decline, would it not?"

Like a whip of thorns, her words lacerated his chest. His face was unfathomable. She then began to walk away, when he heard her stop and speak in a tone he had almost forgotten; soft and delicate, like the blossoms of the apple trees.

"I am sorry, my lord," Calithil whispered. " I forget myself at times, it is not your fault. You have been so wonderful and kind to me, and I—"

The next few events stopped her plethora of apologies. A strong hand gripped her own, and spun her around while another hand held her face. Within seconds, warm lips crashed into her own with an urgency. Legolas held her tightly, scared of her trying to run away. With wide eyes, her whole body tensed; she fought with herself to try and pull away, yet she gave in and closed her eyes. Her own hands found his chest, then he shoulder and she kissed him back. Time seemed to stand still, and all the world around him moved in millisecond increments. Dee froze in mid-leap, birds stopped in flight, and leaves hung in the air just above the ground. All of middle earth disappeared; all that remained was them.

Reality however, reared its ugly head.

Calithil and legolas opened their eyes, and Calithil pushed back abruptly, clearly in shock. Her hands were shaking, sapphire eyes wide with a small glisten. She was angry, yet confused, and slightly pleased. The elven princes arms were tensed, jaw locked, with wide confused eyes.

"Calithil," Legolas started, "I'm so sorry."

She held up her hand, not once breaking their stare. What should she do? She had spent so many months loathing the thought of Legolas, yet yearning for him all at the same time. The ello who sparked her intense desire to abandon her home, but the ellon whom she has always admired. She quickly snapped out of it when she felt an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine," she said, brushing it off. " it was a mistake, it meant nothing."

Legolas' lips parted slightly. _Nothing?_ He thought._ Could Vallar ever be so cruel? Or is she blind? Or am I a fool?_

"You're right," Legolas stated. "It meant nothing."

Calithil bit her lip. "You have a promise to keep," Legolas handed her the doll. "Clean it up. Then report to dinner, you know the way."

He brushed by her with a cold shoulder and a stoney gaze. Though Calithil could sense his hurt. The hurt she caused.

"Legolas?" Calithil practically shouted, voice cracking slightly in their secluded alley.

"What is it?"

_Swallow your pride, Calithil, and apologize!_ She thought to herself. But she found no words. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she covered her mouth to muffle the violent sobs.

Legolas looked over his shoulder at her, and quickly moved to her. He placed her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin in her hair.

"Hush, Little bird," he cooed. "I am sorry, I should not have done what I did. My actions were rash."

She snugged closer, gripping his tunic in her hands. "No," She whispered, " you did nothing wrong."

He was her mentor—a teacher! Not only that, but the prince of Mirkwood! Calithil could not wrap her head around what had happened in the last few minutes. A kiss, a fight, and now a hug. Who wouldn't be confused?

"Melamin, let us go wash the doll," Legolas said, gently. "together."

She nodded into his shoulder, and they began to walk. They were quiet for the walk towards the end of the thicket, when she witnessed the state of her dress.

"Legolas," she started. "I must change before we dine, I am hardly presentable."

Legolas smirked, "Since when do you care for the state of your dress? What happened to you?"

Calithil attempted to shove the prince with her hands, which he easily dodged. He grasped her hands, and flipped her over his shoulder. His smirk burst into a smile at the sound of her squeal.

"You are out of practice, Little Bird!" He said, "We have gowns to spare—do not fret!"

"Legolas, put me down! People will see!"

He laughed. A true, genuine laugh. "I will not let you go for a long while, Calithil," the prince said. "I will not lose you again!"


	7. Author's Note NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

**This is just a note from me to you! I am so sorry about doing this to you... this is not a new chapter.**

**So here we go... I am DONE WITH MY AP CLASSES! Which translates to: I CAN WRITE MORE CHAPTERS WITH MORE TO THEM (less fluffy stuff) IN A SHORTER AMOUNT OF TIME! :D :D :D :D **

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me; I know it's a pain in the butt to be waiting for updates. I will promise to post again by this weekend... I have my prom on Friday! (maybe I'll post a picture of the dress... it's pretty awesome ;) ) But yeah.. I really think that's it!**

**If any of you have some cool ideas, feel free to PM me, and maybe I can incorporate them into this story! I'm kind of looking forward to this being a big project... so the more ideas, the better! Just be positive and polite, and I'll listen to what you have to offer! 3**

**You guys are the best, and I hope that you will stick with this story until the very end. Again, and update (a real, actual chapter) should be up by this weekend to replace this note... why waste the space, right? :) **

**Again, thanks for being so awesome!**

**XOXO**

**~JMaine~**


End file.
